True Sacfrifice
by CaptainSwanHeart
Summary: Captain Swan. Alternate theory on how Emma and the heroes could have rid the her and Killian of the darkness. This theory was developed after seeing 5x10, Broken Heart but prior to Swan Song.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Greatest darkness sprung from the truest love.

Emma had to stop Killian before he resurrected all of the dark ones and destroyed everything…including himself.

She went to find Regina. They had regained some of their friendship after restoring everyone's memories but Regina was still hurt, feeling betrayed by her friend.

Regina answered on the first knock. "Miss Swan. Emma."

"Is anyone else here?"

"No."

Emma sighed in relief. "Good, because I need to talk to you."

"About what? Captain Dark One hasn't been seen and I still don't know how we can stop him."

"I have an idea. You remember that promise you made me in Camelot? I need you to keep it now…and you cannot tell anyone."

Regina hesitated, worried and concerned and then stepped aside letting Emma in.  
~~~

Belle rushed into Snow's loft apartment, busting through the door.

Snow and David were playing with the baby Henry.

"Belle!" Snow said alarmed.

"I'm so sorry to barge in like this, but I think Emma and Regina have a plan."

David perked up. "That's great! Let's go help them. Henry take Neal to Ashley's. We'll call her to let her know you are coming."

"I'm not sure they want help."

"She's our daughter. Snow and I can help."

Belle hesitated. "She and Regina came into the shop for Excalibur. Rumple refused to tell me what was going on but he seemed to have an idea. Anything with Excalibur though to defeat Hook can't be good."

"David. We have to be there for her. I think she has to kill him to stop him. He's her true love. We can't let her retreat into herself after this or she'll never bring her walls back down."

"Agreed. Belle, do you know where they went?"

"No."

They gathered their things. Snow helped Henry get Neal ready to take to Ashley's.

"Please be careful guys…and tell mom I love her."

Snow hugged Henry close. "Of course."

Inside of what was supposed to be Emma's home with Hook, she and Regina sat at the kitchen table with Excalibur and a vile of squid ink.

"There is no other way?"

"No."

Regina closed her eyes then turned her head to look out of the window. "With your family track record, there has to be some other way. Some hope."

"I am the Dark One. Don't you think if there was a loop hole I would have found it already?"

"I suppose that's true."

"How will you find him? Neither of you can be controlled by this" indicating the sword "anymore now that it's been made whole."

"Trust me. I'll be able to find him."

Regina nods. Silence. Emma gets up a few moments later and goes to her desk. She returns with several envelopes, handing them to Regina.

"You know what to do? You'll be ready when we arrive?"

"Yes Emma. As much as I dislike this plan I'm not dumb. I'll be ready and we will be able to stop Hook."

Emma takes Regina's hand and looks her in the eye. "Thank you."

Emma vanishes in a puff of black smoke and reappears at the docks hidden by a small alley at the cannery. It's sunset. She waits. Eric and Ariel pass by arm in arm. Emma thinks how blissful their ignorance of recent events must be. She only hopes that she can keep it that way for them and the rest of Storybrook.

It's been dark now for a little while when Emma sees a red cloud on the dock near the Jolly Roger and Hook walks towards his ship.

She heads that way but he gets on the ship before she can reach him. She contemplates going aboard, but he knows the ship much better than her and decides to wait for him.

When he does, he spots Emma quickly.

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you."

Hook snuffs at her and continues walking. "What makes you think I would want the help of someone who betrayed me? Someone who lies."

"Because you know that all Dark Ones want the same thing. Once it's done you can go back to hating me."

He stops at the end of the dock just before he is about to take a step onto the ground.

"And your family?"

"Deserve what's coming. They failed me in Camelot. They have their memories back and want to defeat me."

"Alright." He walks towards Emma. So close she can feel her breath on her face. She waves her hand and they vanish in a cloud of black smoke reappearing just outside 'their home' where Regina awaits.

"Now!" Shouted Emma.

Regina throws the vile of squid ink on Killian who freezes. She approaches him with sadness in her eyes and puts the magic barring cuff on his wrist.

"You tricked me again Swan!"

"I won't let you hurt anyone. Regina…"

Regina nods solemnly and Excalibur appears in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Any idea where they could have gone?" David asks as they walk along Storybrook's main road.

"No and I don't think we have time to look either. She said they would enact their plan tonight."

Snow eyes widen in horror and pain. "Maybe we should ask Gold for a locator spell."

"Do you have anything of Emma's with you?" Belle asks.

Snow digs through her pocket and presents Emma's knit hat. "She let me borrow this when I was cold. I hadn't gotten it back to her yet."

"That will work."

The three of the run down the street past Granny's and into Gold's shop.

"Gold!" David yells.

"Rumple!" Belle shouts.

Gold emerges from the back room.

"Yes Belle?"

"We need your help."

"We have to help Emma. We know you gave her and Regina Excalibur. There has to be another way. We need to find her quickly." Snow pleaded.

"Not sure how I can help."

Snow puts Emma's cap on the counter. "This is hers. Put a tracking spell on it."

Gold sighs. "You're lucky I still have some left. I'm no longer the Dark One. My supply of magic will run dry soon."

He goes to the back and returns with a small box. He places it on the counter and opens it taking one of the vials out and sprinkling it on the cap. The cap suddenly moves and flies out the door. Snow and David chasing after it.

"You're welcome" Gold mumbles irritated.

"Thank you my love. You are a good man." Belle smiles.  
_~~

Emma approaches Killian who struggles to move but can't.

"You deceived me again. I can't believe I ever loved you."

"You don't mean that." A tear rolled down Emma's cheek.

"I do." Killian hissed.

"I'm so sorry. I'm going to fix everything now. It'll be okay." Emma placed her hand on his cheek and rested her forehead on his. She wanted to kiss him…leaned into kiss him but pulled away walking backwards never leaving his gaze.

"Emma we have to do this now. The squid ink won't hold him much longer." Regina breathed.

"I'm ready. I love you Killian."

Regina approached Emma. "I…"

"It's okay." Emma reassures Regina taking her hand.

Regina takes a deep breath in and when she lets it out she stabs Emma through the stomach with Excalibur. Killian's eyes grow wide, confused as the darkness leaves Emma and binding itself to the blade. Regina reaches into Emma's chest and pulls out her heart and Emma falls to the ground. Emma's heart glows an intense gold color. Regina drops the sword and quickly walks to Killian.

"What do you think you are going to do with that? Get away from me or you shall pay dearly." Killian spits out.

Regina looks him dead in the eyes. It's a glare that's also full of pain and sorrow and apology. She takes out Hook's heart and replaces it with Emma's and puts Hook's into Emma's dying body.

Emma smiles as a flash of light explodes around Killian. He falls to the ground. No longer a Dark One. Emma's hat falls down next to her and she hears her parents scream "Emma!" and Killian "No!" and she closes her eyes and dies.

"David we're too late." Snow begins to sob into David's chest. Killian sits starting at Emma, broken and unable to process what has just happened and what is happening around him unaware that anyone is present but himself and Emma.

David stares at Regina unsure of what emotion he is feeling and what to say to the woman who just killed his only daughter. Regina stares at Emma and a few tears begin to fall.

After a very long silence Snow turns to Regina and asks her what happened.

Regina tells them of Emma's plan and her reluctance but knew there was no other way. Emma or Killian had to die and Emma refused to do anything to harm him.

David wipes the tears from his face. "That is our stubborn daughter."

Snow mixed with pain, sorrow, and gratitude for her daughter's action saving them all finally said, "Even if there was no other way, I wish she would have come to us, talked to us."

Suddenly a strong wind blows and whistles around them and Emma and Excalibur vanish.

For the first time Killian snaps into reality. "What happened? Where is she?"

"I…I… I don't know." Regina Stammered

Regina and Belle sat at a table in the library going through old books that looked like they hadn't been touched in decades.

"I don't understand. She shouldn't have disappeared. Her family deserve to be able to bury her." Regina was very frustrated and slammed another book shut.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we will find something." Belle reached over and touched Regina's hand. "How's Henry?"

"He's devastated. But proud of his mom for being a hero even as the Dark One. He's with the Charmings. Wanted to be with blood for a little while."

"Makes sense."

"I can't do this right now." Regina gets up suddenly and goes to look out the window onto the dark deserted street.

"Go be with Robin. I'll come back early in the morning and will let you know if I find anything."

Regina nods and leaves.

Belle turns a few pages then goes back a page. "Interesting. That's the symbol that's on the well. A symbol for sacrifice. Why is that in a book on the darkness?"  
~~~

Killian sat on a bench staring out at the sea. He was numb. All he could think about was how Emma had tricked him, but done so to save him and the entire town. She had sacrificed herself. His true love was gone. He was incapable of processing anything else. The sea, once a calming place for him did nothing.

Some while later Robin came and sat down next to him. Regina had fallen asleep after she told him what had happened and he had come to find his best friend now that he was back to being himself.

The two men sat in silence and watched the sun rise.

Eventually Robin's phone rang.

"Hello darling…yes…alright…we'll be there soon." He hung up. "Come. Regina's made breakfast and I'm sure you need to eat something. Apparently cooking is therapeutic for her"

Killian came to at the mention of Regina. "You want me to come over and have breakfast with the woman that killed my swan?"

"Hook, she only did what Emma asked of her. To save everyone. Please do not blame this on Regina."

Killian hesitated. Clearly debating the situation but finally deciding that he was not willing to forget what she had done or be happy about it, but he knew Emma and he knew that if it hadn't happened he would have destroyed everything. He just wish Emma had been willing to kill him instead of sacrificing herself. He nodded at Robin and the two walked away to have breakfast at Regina's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Belle awoke encircled in Gold's arms. She smiled and got up without waking him. She went into the back room of the shop to write him a note about her heading off to continue her research. She found paper easily but couldn't find a pen. In her search she tipped over a box and a blade wrapped in cloth fell out. She pulled the cloth back to discover the Dark One blade with "Rumpelstiltskin" written on it.

Belle quickly put it away and found a pen. She left the note on the pillow next to Gold, still asleep.

Belle stared at him. Unsure about what she had seen. She knew he had a duplicate fake at one point and she had found it rather easily. He normally hid the dagger much better. With everything that had happened between them she wasn't sure she could trust what she saw and decided to figure it out later. Regina and the Charmings needed her help right now.

She picked up the book she had found the mark in and headed to the well.

She found the mark, two diamonds, one on top of the other with a line down the center of both. She began to circle the well looking for another clue and that's when she saw a pair of feet sticking out from behind a nearby tree.

She approached the feet cautiously. "Hello?"

It was a woman in a white t-shirt and jeans with a denim jacket.

"Miss are you hurt?"

She knelt down touching the woman's shoulder. The woman began to stir and lifted her head.

"Emma?" Belle stammered.

"Huh?"

"Emma, how did you get here?"

"Who's Emma?"

"You don't remember?"

"Sorry. I'm just very confused. Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Belle and you're in the woods just outside of Storybrook Maine."

Emma sat up looking around very confused.

"Do you know how you got here?"

"I…I…don't remember anything actually."

Belle gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay. Come let's get you inside."

As she helped Emma up she went over the possibilities of where she could take her. She wasn't sure she could trust Rumple right now and she didn't want to cause Emma's family more pain until she could get her memories back. Anywhere they could see her or run into her was out of the question. She remembered August's trailer in the woods. Surely he wouldn't need it now living with Gepetto.

"What should I call you?"

"Uh I don't know. I'm not sure what my name is. You know me?"

"Yes, I do."

"You said my name is Emma?" Belle nodded. "Then call me Emma."

"Alright Emma. I'll help you get everything all figured out. I know where you can stay for the time being where no one will bother you."

"Thank you" Emma smiled. Belle could tell just how distraught Emma was over one person bombarding her, she knew her family as much as they would want to help would probably overwhelm her and make matters worse. August's trailer was going to be the best place until she got everything figured out.

Belle had so many questions. How was Emma even alive right now? There had been witnesses to her death and then her body vanished. She had no heart. It was given to Killian to save him.

After getting Emma settled in and coming back with a cell phone Emma could use to contact her if she needed anything she went straight back to the library.  
~~~

Regina went to her desk and pulled out the envelopes Emma had given to her. She had written everyone a letter presumably explaining what she had done and saying good bye. She had called everyone to come over so she could pass out the envelopes. She sat down and opened the one addressed to Regina.

As she read it tears began to stream down her face. Emma had written her a heartfelt note. She and Emma had grown beyond friendship and had become sisters. Emma's letter made it clear that she had grown to feel the same way.

Robin knocked on the door and peeked in. "Everyone's here and seated in the living room."

"I'll be right out."

With a nod, Robin left. Regina took a deep calming breath and wiped away her tears and headed towards the living room with the letters. She sat down on the couch next to Robin who put a comforting arm around her.

Everyone looked as if they hadn't slept in years.

"I'm sure you are all very mad at me. I cannot apologize enough and I would have left you alone. Given you some space, but Emma asked that I give you these as soon as possible."

Regina handed out the letters. One addressed to Snow, David, Henry, Killian, and one to Robin much to his surprise.

No one opened their letters. They just stared at them and at each other. Finally Henry opened his and everyone else followed. Snow and David giving each other a pained looked before reading theirs.

Each letter was tailered to that person but all were filled with hope and love and asked for forgiveness for Regina.

Robin's letter asked him to help Regina and be her support. She had asked Regina to do more than anyone should be asked to do.

Henry stood up and ran up to his room slamming his door.

David put his arms around Snow who continued looking down at her letter silently. "Thank you Regina."

"Please don't thank me. I didn't want to do this."

Finally looking up Snow said "which is exactly why we should thank you."

Snow and David leave and Regina walks them to the door. "Henry will be fine here."

Robin looked at Killian who hadn't opened his letter yet. "You going to read that?"

"Not sure I'm quite ready for that yet."

"I understand. Let's get you home. You need some sleep."

"Aye, that I do."

Killian and Robin leave as Regina returns and stares at the fire. Her phone rings.

"Belle?...you found something? What is it? Okay, I'll be right there."

Regina hangs up and walks to Henry's room to tell him she's going to the library. Henry nods glad that she might have some lead on what happened to his mom and says that he's just going to take a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Regina arrives at the library to find Belle racing back and forth between numerous books spread out everywhere. Belle closes one when she sees Regina.

"What did find?"

"I'm not positive but I need to ask you some questions first."

"Alright" Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

"Did anything strange happen other than Emma and Excalibur disappearing?"

"Well the whole thing was rather new. Hadn't done it before. Hope to never have to do it again."

"Yes, but anything you weren't expecting. You know how magic works so you had to have a pretty good idea of what was going to happen."

"Well…I thought it was rather strange that Emma's heart when I took it out was gold instead of red or black or even white like Gold's was when he was no longer the Dark One."

"She sacrificed herself."

"Yes" Regina rolled her eyes annoyed at this questioning and just wanting some answers.

"And she sacrificed herself for you becoming the Dark One?"

"Well obviously."

"I think she unknowingly through both acts of sacrifice enacting a powerful and rare magic." Belle shows Regina something in one of the volumes.

"Meaning?"

"I'm not sure yet. But now we know what to pursue. Can you go through your vault and see if you can find anything on it in your things or your mother's?"

"Sure."

Regina leaves and Belle goes back to the book she closed.  
~~~

The next day Henry knocks on Killian's door.

"Killian, I know you're awake. Please open up."

There's a rustling sound and Killian eventually opens the door. "You here to blame me lad?"

"Of course not. Just figured we could both use some company. Regina's off trying to figure out what happened to mom's body and grandma and grandpa and dealing with one cranky baby right now and I just couldn't take the screaming anymore."

Killian backs up letting Henry enter.

"What you got there mate?" he asks as he shuts the door.

Henry pulls out the story book from his bag.

"She's barely in there lad."

"I didn't bring it for her story. I thought we might find something else in here"

"And what would that be?" Killian asked rasing his eyebrow and scratching behind his ear.

"I'm not sure. In my letter she told me to hold on to hope and the book has always been there for me when I really need it."

Henry sees Hook's unopened letter from Killian. He goes and gets it and comes to sit back down. "Would you like me to read it to you?"

"No. And I don't want you reading it to yourself either. Just put it back."

"I really think you should read this Killian."

"Coming from the boy who ran off in tears after reading his? No I can't bear to feel any more pain."

Killian sees his words sting in Henry's eyes. "I'm sorry lad."

"I know." Henry stands and puts the book down where he sat with the letter on top of it. "I really think you should read these." With that Henry exits. Killian goes to lay down on his bed leaving the book and letter untouched.

Emma sits in the trailer reading a book Belle loaned her, _Her Handsome Hero._ She still had no idea who she was or how she had arrived in town but she was grateful for Belle. She assumed she had probably been in an accident and had amnesia and doubted a trip to the hospital would do any good and only rack up medical bills she probably couldn't pay. She seemed fine otherwise. Emma was grateful that Belle didn't push her too much.

She wasn't sure why, but she enjoyed the quiet and solitude. It had been about a week since Belle brought her here. The books on amnesia Belle loaned her weren't very helpful on how long it would take to bring her memory back or how to for that matter. It was different for each person.

Suddenly Emma lay down and feel asleep. Belle came in looking guilty for using magic to put Emma to sleep and for what she was about to do.

Henry walked out of school a few days later. His hope slowly returning to him but it had only been 10 days since his mother had died. He just wish he could have given her one last hug.

He dragged his feet, kicking a stone.

"Henry."

He looked up to see Belle standing before him with a small smile and a book in one hand and a Granny's to-go cup in the other.

"Hi Belle."

"Can we go somewhere to talk Henry? I stopped by Granny's and got some hot chocolate with cinnamon for you."

"Sure" He was glad for the excuse to avoid his homework for a little bit.

She led him to the town lake and sat down on a bench far away from everyone.

"You know if I didn't trust you so much Belle, I would think you're trying to kidnap me."

"I just needed to talk to you about something…alone. You can't tell anyone either. At least not yet."

"Okay" Henry said straightening up turning towards Belle and taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"It's about Emma. I know what happened to her."

"What?! What happened to my mom?!"

"She's alive."

"Where is she? We have to tell Killian, everyone!"

"Henry, we can't. Not yet."

"What's wrong?"

"She doesn't know who she is. She has no memory of anything."

"And you think telling anyone else would just upset them too much…and push my mom away. Even if she doesn't remember who she is, she's still her."

"Exactly. I think you might be able to help her get her memories back."

Henry nods a big smile on his face.

"Do you know how she's alive? What happened?"

"From what I can gather from my books, there is an old and powerful magic that when someone enacts a truly selfish act for another to the detriment of themselves that they are given back their sacrifice. It's so old it predates Merlin. Emma did it twice. Once for Regina and then again for Killian and everyone in town. Regina told me when she pulled out Emma's heart and to give it to Killian, her heart was gold. That's how I know what happened.

I still wasn't quite sure how Emma was alive though as she gave her heart to Killian and his was destroyed. I used magic to put Emma to sleep one day and pulled out her heart. There was only half of it like it was split in two and it was certainly gold."

"You think somehow magic gave her half her heart back to save her?"

"She committed selfless acts twice. I wasn't able to find any record of this part of it but I think that's why. I don't think it's ever happened before."

"Let's go see my mom. I promise I won't scare her away."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Belle and Henry walked up to the old trailer and knocked.

"Emma, I brought someone with my today. I hope that's okay."

They enter the trailer to find Emma working on a crossword puzzle.

"Oh, hi."

Henry started to tear up at the sight of her alive but not knowing who he was. He'd take her alive without her memories any day though.

"What's wrong kid?"

"Oh it's nothing. Allergies probably."

"Oh yea those stink." Emma passes Henry a tissue box.

"Emma, this is Henry" says Belle. "I thought he might be able to help with your memory or at the very least give you someone else to talk to."

Belle begins to unpack the bag from Granny's and set the small table for the three of them to have dinner.

After two hours later Henry and Belle leave. Just as they are out of sight of the trailer Henry breaks down crying. He was so sure that his mom would recognize him right away and get her memories back. He was her son! He understood now why Belle was so insistent on keeping this a secret. He was a little mad at her at first for keeping this from him and his family for so long, but he had forgiven her now.

Belle put her arm around Henry. "Just keep coming back. Perhaps she just needs more time."

Two weeks had now passed with Emma having regained no memories.

Henry began to spend time at the library going through books including the ones Regina had brought from her vault.

"Belle, her memories have to be tied to some sort of magic. It can't just be amnesia. I think she needs true love's kiss."

"I think you might be right. I'm just worried that if it doesn't work that it will just make Killian worse. No one but Granny's seen him in weeks. He won't leave his room."

"I know. I'll keep looking see if we can confirm that's what's going on but we might just have to take a leap of faith."

Belle nodded. As much as she wished she could keep helping Henry she needed to look into Rumple's dagger she found. She had it stashed away in her purse and was going to go to the well, where all the magic comes from to see if it produced anything to see if it was the real dagger or just a fake. But she was worried about Killian and wanted to check in on him first.

Just as she was about to knock Killian opened the door with a confused look on his face.

"Belle? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. How did you know I was here? I hadn't knocked yet."

"I heard whispering. I hear it now." He looks around the hall seeing nothing.

"I don't hear anything Killian."

Killian tilts his head to the side and leans towards Belle.

"It's coming from your purse."

"My purse?"

Killian lets her in the room and she begins to take things out looking at him skeptically. Perhaps he was loosing his mind. When she took out the dagger wrapped in cloth his eyes widened.

"That's it!"

"This?" Killian nods and Belle unwraps the dagger.

"It's calling to me. Like it did when I was the Dark One. How is this possible? Emma died to destroy the darkness forever. This shouldn't exist."

Belle's heart sank and her breath caught in her throat. "I found this in the shop. I was hoping it was a fake. He used to have a duplicate. Apparently this is not it."

Killian's eyes wide with terror can't stop looking at the dagger in Belle's hand. "The bloody crocodile is the Dark One again, at the expense of Emma."

"I think I know how it happened. When Emma and Regina came to get Excalibur Rumple went to get it in the back room and he was alone with it. After they left I thought I sensed magic when I walked back there but I didn't think much of it."

She looked at Killian and saw the raging anger welling up inside of him. "Killian please don't do anything. We will figure this out. Please do not do something rash."

"No worries love. I wouldn't tarnish Emma's sacrifice by turning to darkness again."

Henry ran up the stairs past Regina.

"Henry I know you are hiding something from me. You will tell me or you'll be grounded."

He abruptly stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at her. "You'd stop me from helping Belle figure out what happened to mom?"

"Because of your behavior and sneaking around? Yes. While we all want answers, it's not going to bring her back. The answer will still be waiting for you after your sentence."

"Mom, I need to go to your vault."

"For what?"

"I need a potion."

"I am not giving you any magic."

Henry looks at Regina for a long while debating whether or not he should tell her. Eventually he decides that she needs to know. He and Belle need her help.

"Emma's alive but she doesn't know who she is and she doesn't remember any of us."

"What?!"

Henry explains everything that he and Belle had learned.

"That's incredible." Regina stared off in an attempt to process all of the information. "I think I might have an idea."

Regina calls Belle and the three of them come up with a plan. A little while later Snow, David, Henry, Regina, Robin, Belle, and Killian are all gathered around Regina's large dining table.

"She's alive!" Snow exclaims grabbing David's hand and her eyes well with tears.

"Forgive me," Robins says with concern "but how is Killian supposed to give Emma true love's kiss if she doesn't remember who he is much less that she loves him?"

Killian looked around the room avoiding the gazes of everyone as they looked at him. "What if she doesn't fall in love with me again? We didn't start out on a particularly good foot."

"Stop with the self loathing pirate" Regina commands as she walks towards him and pulls out his half of the golden heart. "You share a heart. A particularly special heart. I don't think you'll have much of a problem."

David looked at Killian and patted his shoulder. "I know you can do this Hook. Emma loved you beyond comprehension. She'll find her way back to you. We just have to help her a little."

"Oh David, I know we can do it but it's going to be so hard seeing her after we thought she was dead and pretending that we don't know her. Will we ever have our happy ending with our daughter?"

David kisses Snow's forehead.

"We've all got some work to do. Let's get going. Let's get our savior back." Regina declared.

Lilly walks into Gold's shop.

"We have a problem."

Gold huffs. "What are our heroes up to now?"

Lilly's eyes narrowed. "Emma's alive. She doesn't remember who she is but they are planning to get her to fall in love with Hook again so they can share true love's kiss and return her memories."

"Well I don't need to tell you how bad that would be should they succeed."

"No, you don't."

"Where is the dear savior now?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Belle and Henry walk Emma into Granny's diner at the appointed time. Everyone waits for them while trying to appear as if they just happened to be there.

Killian sits at a booth in the far back. His eyes glued on Emma as Belle introduces her to everyone. He is so nervous his legs shakes under the table and he plays with his fake hand. He put it on thinking that it was better than his Hook. After all this new Emma didn't know about magic and the Enchanted Forest. He didn't want to scare her away.

Snow and David smile and nod at Emma as she is introduced to them, offering her a place to stay in town should she want one. It was her room after all.

Finally Emma is introduced to Hook. His heart is about to beat out of his chest but the second his hand touches hers as she holds out her hand to shake his, his heart stops and by the look on Emma's face, it happened to hers too. He didn't only see the fear on her face and in her eyes but he felt it too. He knew she was overwhelmed by not only the jolt that went through both of them when they touched but also meeting so many people who seemed to know her. He knew she wanted to run, and run fast.

He quickly pulled his hand away. Belle, Henry, and Emma were supposed to have lunch with Killian but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. He gave Belle a knowing look and then offered them the booth going to take the last empty seat at the bar.

To his surprise Emma said he could stay so he sat back down. She didn't speak much during the meal, just picked at her food and looked around and Henry, Belle, and Killian chatted about trivial matters to seem like nothing was amiss.

Henry left to get some homework done at Regina's insistence since it had been neglected for too long.

Belle needed to leave to get back to the library and offered to take Emma home.

Killian didn't know why he asked, and asked before he even realized what he was doing. "I'd be happy to show you around town if you'd like Emma. I'll bring you home whenever you'd like."

Emma hesitated. She wasn't sure why. She wanted to go home. She was way too overwhelmed by everything today. Something inside her told her to stay with Killian. She was pulled to him like a magnet.

"Um…okay."

"Well I'll see you later then Emma. Enjoy your tour."

With a smile Belle left followed by Killian and Emma.

Regina and Robin came over to Snow and David's table.

With a triumphant smile Regina said "Well that seems to be going well. Perhaps she'll get her memories back sooner than we think."

* * *

Killian was finishing up his tour down by the harbor. He was glad to see how relaxed and comfortable Emma had become with him during the two hour tour of Storybrook.

It was getting late and Emma shivered. Killian offered her his jacket which she wrapped herself in warming up.

From a distance Lilly watched the two. She could see how easily she was falling back into him. Her eyes flashed as she reigned in her temper. She couldn't turn into a dragon right now. She needed to figure out how to stop Emma. She couldn't let Emma destroy her life yet again. Lilly was willing to stop at nothing to get what she wanted…what she deserved.

She followed Killian and Emma to Granny's B&B where Belle had secured her a room to be closer to town. Room 8.

Lilly watched as Killian walked away. She waited a few minutes then walked up to Emma's door and pretended like she was having a hard time getting her key in the lock.

Emma opened the door…wide eyed. "Hello?"

"Oh, sorry I thought this was my room." Lilly feigned. She looked around and pointed to the door across the hall. "Ah that's my room. Sorry. Must have gotten turned around."

Emma nods and starts to shut the door. Lilly puts her foot in the way and sticks out her hand. "I'm Amy by the way."

"Emma."

"You new in town? I am. Got here about a month ago. Would you like me to show you around?"

"No. Killian gave me a tour already."

"Killian? Killian Jones?"

Emma nodded.

"Oh. Well I'm sure he gave you a good tour." Lilly faked a concerned look towards the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"Well…I would just be careful with him. He's not a good guy. Insisted the buying me a drink entitled him to sharing my bed. Fortunately I've learned to handle creeps."

"Really? He seemed like a really great guy. Belle and Henry spoke highly of him."

"Belle is sweet but very naive and Henry is too young to understand these things."

"Well I appreciate you letting me know."

"Absolutely! Feel free to knock on my door anytime." Lilly smiled. Thankful her door was really across the hall from Emma's new residence.

Emma's door shut. Lilly smiled and she headed towards Gold's shop.

* * *

Belle locked up the library. Things seemed to go well with Emma today meeting everyone. She headed home to change and have dinner with Rumple before meeting up with the heroes to discuss the next step.

Rumple seemed to have truly turned over a new leaf. Perhaps he only wanted to use his power for good now? Belle wanted to believe the best in him but something told her she wasn't convinced. She loved him.

She had told him that she had found Emma wandering through the woods early this morning unaware of who she was. She didn't quite trust him to tell him everything. She needed to help Emma before she tried to figure out her husband.

Belle arrived at the back door of the shop and as she was about to touch the handle she froze.

"Well you better be bloody sure!" Rumple shouted.

"It's being taken care of." A woman insisted.

"You have one job to do. They shouldn't have even met! Take this. Only use it if you must. The others will recognize its effects."

"What is it?"

"The spell of shattered sight."

Belle heard the woman walking away and she rushed to the corner just in time to see Lilly pocket a vile and walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emma had a million thoughts racing through her head. Why did everyone seem to familiar to her? Like she knew them. Why did she ask Killian which ship was his before even knowing he had a ship? Most of her thoughts tough were about Killian. Something about his presence made her forget about everything.

What did Amy mean? She wasn't sure she believed what she had said but she had no reason not to trust her either.

She decided to call Belle.

"Belle?"

"Emma. How was your tour?"

"It was good." Emma said looking out the window and putting her free hand in the back pocket of her jeans. "Do you really trust Killian?"

"Of course! Emma what's wrong?"

"Well I met someone who said he tried to take advantage of her and he does that to every woman he can get his hands on."

"That's not true Emma. He is a wonderfully loyal man. Who told you that?"

"Amy."

"Who's Amy?"

* * *

Belle arrived at Regina's where everyone was already discussing with Killian his tour of town with Emma.

Snow immediately saw the distressed look on Belle's face. "Belle?"

"Do any of you know an Amy?"

Regina's eyes narrowed. "There's no Amy in Storybrook."

David piped in. "Yea. We've been through the town census books since the last curse and no one can cross the town line without us knowing. Why?"

"Emma called. Said she met someone named Amy who told her Killian can't be trusted. That he likes to be with a lot of women."

Killian stammered. "I've had two loves in my life and the first died long before Emma was born. What did say about it?"

"She wasn't sure what to believe. She called because she fortunately trusts me. I'm not positive she knows what to believe about you though."

"You should let her come to you Hook. Let her see that you she can trust you." Snow sighed. "It'll slow things down but…"

"Who's Amy?" Henry asked.

"That's the real problem. I think she's Lilly."

"Maleficent daughter?" Robin asked leaning back and crossing his arms. "I thought the two of them were off to find her father."

"The overgrown lizards did come to me for a portal and I used the Apprentice's wand." Regina retorted.

"I saw her today leaving the shop." Belle paused looking at everyone nervously. "It's worse. I think Rumple is the Dark One again and I think he and Lilly are working together. I'm not sure why, but they want to stop Emma from getting her memories back."

"Well we have to stop him." David asserted standing up.

"I won't let the bloody crocodile do this to Emma. She deserves her memories back. Her family back!" Killian said as he paced the room knocking a stack of papers off a table.

"Pirate! Watch it." Regina glared as she waved her hand and her papers magically cleaned themselves up.

Henry was leaning forward. Hands clasped together and looking at the floor. He slowly looked up. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

The next evening Henry walked with Emma up the stairs to her parent's loft.

"I know you only met them briefly yesterday, but they're really great. I think you'll like them a lot."

"Sure kid" Emma smiled unsure. She was bored and needed something to do so when Henry called inviting her to a game night she jumped at the chance. Now that she was here though, she was a little nervous. The closer she got the more nervous she got yet also felt more certain this is where she needed to be. Something in her heart whispered and she hid a little smile.

"Hey guys" Henry said as he skipped into the room.

Emma saw Snow, David, and Killian bringing snacks to the table with a bunch of board games.

"Emma" Snow chirped. "So glad you could join us. We used to do game nights all the time but this will be the first since Neal was born. Watch David though. He cheats."

"That was one time!"

"Aye mate. But that's one more time than the rest of us." Killian beamed at Emma. She went and sat next to him. "Did you have a nice day?"

"Yea. I think so."

Hours later everyone was laughing. Henry, David, and Emma had already been defeated in Risk but Snow and Killian were in a stalemate. Henry had fallen asleep but Emma was helping Killian strategize with David helped Snow.

"Perhaps we should call this a draw love."

"Hmmm" Snow looked at the clock. "You're probably right. We've been at this for four hours."

"Oh wow! I should probably get going" Emma said not ready to leave. She had been having a lot of fun and being around Killian brought her out of her head and all of the thoughts and doubts that plagued her.

"I should probably head out as well. Will the boy be fine to stay here tonight?" He asked for Emma's sake alone knowing full well that Henry had intended to spend the night.

"Course" said David walking Killian and Emma to the door.

Killian walked Emma to her room. They took a rather longer route, passing the B&B twice. They talked like they had before Emma took on the darkness and somewhere along the way she grabbed his hand.

His heart melted. Whatever Lilly…or Amy… must have said to her about him, she must have decided not to listen to it. He felt it in his heart…their heart that she was falling back to him. Falling slowly, like snow.

As they reached her door he leaned in to his kiss her but pulled back instead squeezing her hand and wishing her a good night. He watched as Emma went into her room and closed her door. He so desperately wanted to kiss her but he worried it would be too soon and might push her away. She needed to come to him.

Killian checked his phone. There was a text message from Regina confirming she'd placed a protection spell on Emma's room. He smiled knowing she would be safe for the night and decided it was time to go somewhere he'd avoided since that night. The night he thought he'd lost Emma forever.

Killian stepped aboard the Jolly Roger and walked down into the Captain's Quarters. He looked around and sat down at his desk retrieving a key from a small drawer that and opened a hidden locked drawer pulling out a small box. He opened it revealing several small trinkets. He picked through it and pulled out a ring with a stone the exact color of Emma's eyes.

It was his mother's. Something she gave to him just before she passed telling him someday he would just know who it was meant for. He'd thought about giving it to Milah at one point but that was only after happening upon it accidentally while rifling through his desk one day. He hadn't thought of the ring since. Not until Emma walked into the diner the other day. It was meant for her. Always had been. Once she was his Emma again, his swan, he was going to give it to her.

In disbelief over everything, Killing reached in his chest and pulled out his half of their glowing gold heart. What had he done to deserve such a selfless strong stubborn woman? Why did he deserve to have someone sacrifice herself and give him her heart to save him after all he had done and all that he planned to do?

Whatever the reasons, he knew that they were forever bound now.

* * *

Emma closed her door to head down to Granny's for breakfast.

"Hey Emma!"

"Oh. Hi Amy. What's with the bags?"

"Oh I'm headed out of town for a few days. See an old friend."

"Where are you going?"

"Boston. I've never been so I'm kinda excited."

Emma pulled back looking down at the floor. "Boston?"

"Yup. Have you been? Any suggestions on fun things to do?"

"Um, I think I live there."

"Cool! You wanna come with and see if you can remember for sure?"

"Uh…yea. Let me just call Belle to-"

"Naw don't worry about that. You've known her what? A couple of weeks? She's not your mother. You're an adult going home."

Emma hesitated but nodded and headed out with Lilly.

Lilly drove down Main Street right past Snow and David.

"Emma!" They shouted running after the car.

Lilly seeing them in the mirror turned up the volume on the radio and hits the gas, grinning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Belle stood looking down into the well. How had it all gone wrong? This is where they had pledged their love to each other. This is where they were married. The darkness had left him and Emma had turned him into a true hero. She had always thought that it was the darkness in him…yet it turns out he really was weak and a coward. He loved her. She knew that. But it was not true love. He loved his power much much more than her sadly.

She took a deep breath and laid the dagger on the edge of the well and unwrapped it.

"Dark One. I summon thee."

Rumple appeared looking around confused. "Belle?"

Her back was to him and she raised her head. "Why?"

"Why what dear?"

She turns suddenly showing him the dagger. "You know what. How do you think you got here? Why wasn't I enough?"

"Belle, you are enough. You are more than enough. You believed in me when in a way I didn't know was possible." He pleaded as he approached her.

She held up the dagger and commanded "Don't come any closer!"

Rumple halted. "I was weak. I saw an opportunity. I haven't known what it is to live without power for centuries. I was afraid. How could I protect you without it?"

"I can protect myself quite well on my own. And yes, you are weak. You are a coward. My love should have made you strong. It made me strong." The words choked in her throat. She now knew he was past redemption. Past hope. He was free of the darkness and still chose power.

"Belle I'm sorry."

"Rumple it's too late. I command-"

"Belle please don't."

"I command you to tell me why you are working with Lilly."

Rumple closed his eyes and let out a huge sigh and spit it out as quickly as possible. "After Emma sacrificed herself and all of the darkness transferred back to me, I had a vision. When she regain her memories the darkness would truly be banished from this world forever. No loophole."

"And what does Lilly get out of all of this?"

"Her father. I am able to provide her with a clue to finding her father. I don't know why, but my vision made it clear that without my powers she will never find her father."

Rumple was desperate for Belle to believe there was still good in him, but he knew he that was no longer possible. How had she figured out his secret?

Belle didn't want to do this but she knew she had no other choice. Even if she were able to free him of the darkness again she would still be second place in his heart. If only she hadn't said that it was working when they first kissed…but a part of her felt that he would still have found a path to power anyways.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I command you to lock yourself in a cell in the sheriff's office until I personally tell you that you may leave."

With that Rumple vanished in a puff of smoke.

Belle sobbed. She loved him yet knew she could never trust him again not matter the circumstances.

How was she to ever recover from this? She had hope that one day she would be able live without this pain so fresh in her heart, yet she wasn't sure she would ever love the same again.

Even though he was alive, she felt like she was in morning. The person she loved had died.

* * *

Killian read Emma's letter to him over and over again as he drifted off to sleep. He kept the letter in the interior pocket of his jacket close to his heart since Regina had given it to him only daring to read it tonight.

He wasn't sure he could have read it any sooner without completely destroying himself.

 _Killian,_

 _Thank you for believing the best in my even when I couldn't even fathom it in myself. Even though our happy ending was short lived and filled with strife, it was more than I could have wished for. Hoped for. I hope one day that you can forgive me even though I don't deserve it. I should never have sacrificed your wishes just to keep you alive…for me. I was selfish. I was even willing to let the darkness take hold of me completely just so I wouldn't lose you. I hope you will continue to be the hero you were always born to become. Please know that me, the savior, will always be with you. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye and that I had to trick you. I love you beyond words and I am sorry. Please know that this was my choice. I had to force Regina. Please live and love and smile. If I could trade my life for anything…it would be for a night with you with no threat of a villain._

 _All my love now and forever,_

 _Your Swan._

He drifted off as he read the letter for the twentieth time.

The next morning he awoke with a jolt. Emma was immediate danger. It had to be their shared heart. He had to act. And fast.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Regina and Robin were seated in a booth with Henry and Roland at Granny's. Whatever Gold and Lilly were up to was likely to be a problem but Regina was sure that her protection spell on Emma's room would suffice and she should be down to join Henry for breakfast as planned shortly.

Henry was so beyond thrilled at how well last night went. He was sure it wouldn't be long before Emma was in love with Killian…well realized that she loved him.

Robin smiled and kissed Regina's temple as Henry made a smiley face on Roland's pancakes with blueberries.

"You never told me what was in Emma's letter to you."

"You haven't asked anyone else what was in their letters. She personalized them for a reason." Robin stated as he had some coffee.

"It's just that you and Emma were never particularly close. She didn't write one to Belle or Ruby and she was closer to them."

"What about me?" Ruby smiled as she refilled their coffees.

Regina rolled her eyes. "We're talking about Emma's friendship with you."

"I can't wait to have her back. I'm in need of some serious girl time. No offense to Snow, but Emma's a better drinking buddy." Ruby rubbed Roland's head and sauntered off.

"Daddy, why is Ruby's skirt so short?"

"That my boy, is because Ruby…well she's…she had a growth spirt and hasn't had time to buy some new clothes."

Regina and Henry laughed silently.

"Mom, shouldn't Emma be here by now?"

"Yeah. She should have been here by now." Regina responded suddenly a little concerned.

"I'll go check her room." Henry got up and left.

A few moments later Snow and David came charging through the door.

"Regina you have to come. We need your help." Snow pleaded desperately.

"What's wrong now?"

David furrowed his brow. "We just saw Lilly drive by…Emma was in the passenger seat. They were headed to the town line."

Regina's eyes widened in horror. "That's not good."

Ruby ran over. "I'll watch Roland and fill Henry in. Go on and go!"

Regina nodded. She and Robin got up and Robin kissed Roland's head. Regina paused as she was about to go out the door. "Keep Henry here. It'll be too dangerous."

Granny popped out from the back. "I'll make sure the boy stays. He won't outsmart me." One look and stern warning from Granny was all anyone needed to fall in line immediately. Besides, after Ruby's antics when she was younger she'd learned all the tricks.

Snow and David got into the Sheriff's car and Robin and Regina into hers.

Killian suddenly was in front of the Sheriff's car and David had to quickly slam on the breaks to avoid hitting him. Killian's face was in torment and he carried his sword in its sheath in one hand and had put his hook back on the other.

David rolled down the window. "Get in. We've got to get Emma."

Killian hopped in the back seat. "You know where she is? Do you know what's wrong?"

Snow turned to face him. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Lilly's driving her to the town line."

Killian looked down and stared off into nothingness. "If she crosses that town line, she'll never remember who she is."

"Killian?" David asked looking at him in the mirror.

"I knew she was in danger. I felt it. It woke me up."

Snow gave a small smile and she and David shared a brief look before she reached back and touched Killian's arm. "If it woke you up, it means she's really starting to fall in love with you."

"Aye?"

"Yeah. Kinda a nice perk about sharing a heart. Senses things and knows feelings. It can be a little overwhelming at times, but it's quite incredible."

"I wager we'll have to have a chat about all of this once this is all over."

"I suppose we should."

David smirked at Snow. "We'll we might want to let them figure out some of the fun stuff on their own."

"David!" Snow retorted appalled yet smiling.

Out of nowhere Killian scream and grabbed his chest. He looked up panicked at Snow and David. "She's fearing for her life."

* * *

"Do you mind if I change the station? Really not liking this music."

Lilly smiled. "Sure I don't really like country music either."

They laughed.

A few minutes later they neared the town line and Lilly slowly brought the car to a stop.

"What did we run out of gas before we even reach the town line?" Emma asked looking over at the Storybrooke town line sign about fifty feet away.

"Get out of the car now" Lilly demanded.

Emma turned to see a gun pointed right at her face. She put her hands up. What the heck was going on?

"Amy?"

"Out of the car. NOW!"

They both got out of the car. "You want my wallet? Okay here. I don't know how much money I have on my credit cards though. Doubt it's much."

Lilly started coming at Emma with the gun forcing her to walk backwards towards the orange line on the road.

"Amy what's going on?"

"My name's not Amy. It's Lilly. And you need to leave town and never come back."

Suddenly Regina and Robin pulled up and jumped out of the car followed quickly by Snow, David, and Killian.

"I wouldn't dare you winged freak." Regina threatened with a fireball in her hand. All bets were off now. It didn't matter now to keep magic hidden from Emma. She had to save her friend.

Robin had his bow ready. An arrow aimed. Snow ran up beside him readying hers as well. David pointed his gun and Killian brandished his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were any of you." Lilly sneered pulling out the vile from Gold.

Killian rushed at her. He wasn't going to let her use whatever that was on his swan.

Lilly pointed the gun at him and he stopped dead in his tracks a few feet from her. He didn't care if he died. Only problem was he had to live long enough to share true love's kiss with Emma so that she could be with her family again.

"I will use this" Lilly warned them.

Regina squinted taking a closer look at what Lilly had in the vile. "The spell of shattered sight? That won't do you any good. We're immune since we've already been under its effects. Ha! Don't use magic unless you know what you're doing, dear."

"Well see the thing is, Gold did fill me in on this little spell and it turns out one of you hasn't been under it." Lilly turned her attention to Killian whose eyes widened as he understood the ramifications.

Emma was horrified at what was happening before her. Magic? She was scared, but all she knew in that moment was that Killian was being threatened and it was pretty serious even though she didn't fully understand it…and she was really not okay with that. Her eyes narrowed and as Lilly was looking at Killian she started to charge.

Out of the corner of her eye Lilly saw Emma coming towards her and all too quickly threw the contents of the vile in Killian's face before Emma knocked her on the ground.

"No." Snow whispered as she watched in horror fearing that all was lost.

David helped Emma up while Robin grabbed Lilly, handcuffing her and throwing her into the back of the Sheriff's car.

Regina fortunately had the fore thought to poof Killian's sword away from him as his eyes frosted over and he glared at Emma with utter contempt.


	10. Chapter 10

**So glad you all like my story! There will be only 1 maybe 2 chapters after this one. Let me know what you think of this story. It'll help me figure out what my next OUAT story should be!**

Everyone had expected Killian to immediately attack Emma but he had just remained frozen. Looking very confused. Now he certainly began spitting out spiteful comments at everyone, particularly Lilly. David had to stop him from attacking her with his hook. After a few nasty comments directed at Emma he avoided her. The curse hadn't altered the effects of their shared heart.

Regina cast a barrier spell to keep Hook locked away in her office while they attempted to figure everything out.

Lilly had been put in a cell in the Sheriff's office. She sat on the bed. Torn. She didn't want to be a villain but she couldn't help herself. She had too much darkness in her and the little light left struggled. She was also desperate to find her father.

Lilly and Gold refused to look at each other. Robin stood guard. Lilly felt defeated when she was walked in and saw Gold already locked away.

* * *

Belle was in the shop helping Blue and the fairies work on the antidote for Killian.

"How's Killian?" She asked Snow.

"He's angry but he's still feeling what Emma feels. He's so conflicted it's torturing him."

"We're almost done" Blue assured everyone. In just a few minutes she would just have to add a strand of hair from anyone who'd been under the curse before. Regina had provided one of hers just in case her magic could strengthen it.

Despite the easy fix this seemed to be, Regina was still concerned. "I just wish we knew what they wanted so we knew how to really stop them."

"I think I can help with that." Belle looked around at everyone before continuing. "I commanded Rumple to tell me their plans."

Snow approached her and placed a caring hand on her arm. "I am so sorry Belle. That couldn't have been easy."

"Because Emma was supposed to have sacrificed herself and it was a true one that he undid to get his powers back, if Emma regains her memories Gold knows the darkness will be banished from this world forever. He doesn't want to lose his powers."

"All the more reason to get our daughter back." David stated furrowing his brow.

Snow nodded in agreement. "Emma and Hook have been through far more than anyone should. They deserve their happy ending."

Regina straightened up. "I'll get my friend her happy ending. She took the darkness on to ensure that I got mine."

"What does Lilly get from working with Gold?" David questioned.

Belle half smiled. "Rumple can provide Lilly with a strong lead on finding her father. However, he needs his magic to do so."

"Perhaps we can help her with that once Emma's back to being herself. There's always hope. There's always a way." Snow smiled at David.

"Yeah. That's what our family does. We find each other." He kissed Snow.

* * *

Henry had taken Emma back to her room where he knew she'd be safe as it was still under Regina's protection spell. He wasn't too worried knowing Gold and Lilly were locked away, but you could never be too careful.

He was worried that after everything that happened this morning Emma might want to put some distance between herself and Killian. Henry just wanted him mom back.

His worries were somewhat unfounded though. Emma was confused and shaken and scared, but after seeing what everyone had done for her this morning and the lengths they were willing to go to, she decided that she was more likely to get her answers and memories here and not in Boston. Something told her as she ate the grilled cheese sandwich Henry had brought her from Granny's for lunch, that this was her home. She just needed some time to process everything.

Henry got the book out of his bag and sat down next to Emma.

"This book helped me find hope when I was going through a very difficult time. Perhaps it can help you." He put the book on Emma's lap.

"Fairy tales? That's sweet kid, but I'm not sure that'll do much for me."

Henry opened the book and started flipping through the pages. When he got to the page with the picture of Prince Charles and Princess Leia Emma picked up the book.

"I think I know this. How is that possible?"

"That's because it's you and Killian. You were put under a spell so no one would recognize you."

She had seen magic this morning and something told her that Henry wasn't lying to her. Yet, she still had no idea what to believe. They continued through the rest of the book and Emma found that it did comfort her. Something though still pained her and somehow she knew that pain had to do with Killian.

* * *

Regina, Snow, and David stood just outside the mayor's office.

"I'll immobilize him if I have to and David can tackle him to keep him from avoiding my magic."

Snow nodded. She really hoped this would be over quickly and easily.

Regina opened the door. Killian had made quite a mess of the office.

Snow saw a million painful emotions flicker through Killian's eyes. She smiled at him as she approached. He didn't moved away, but eyed her suspiciously. Before he could realize what she was about to do, Snow threw the antidote in Killian's face.

He blinked in rapid succession. The antidote had worked. He looked at the three of them and then down at the floor sheepishly. "I'm sorry for what I said. Thank you for ridding me of this curse."

"Of course Killian." Snow sang as she hugged him tightly.

"What is it with you and destruction of MY property?" Now that Killian was back to normal Regina got annoyed as she looked around. Even with magic, it was going to take some time to clean up.

Killian bent down and began to pick some things up.

Regina rolled her eyes. "You can worry about that later Captain Guyliner. We've got a savior to get back."

"Aye, that we do."


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was inside Granny's pretending not to stare at Killian and Emma who were just outside at a patio table.

"The boy does have a thing with that book." Killian said awkwardly. He scratched behind his ear. "So…I'm sorry for my behavior this morning. I hope that you won't hold it against me."

"Doesn't seem to have been your fault." They sat in awkward silence as Emma looked around. "Magic. Huh. This is a strange place."

"You have no idea" Killian sighed.

Emma looked at Killian as he stared at something across the street. He felt her looking at him and turned making eye contact for the first time since they'd sat down.

"Thank you."

"For what love?"

"For coming to my rescue this morning." Emma smiled.

He nodded his head. "I'd go to the ends of the world for you, to the end of time."

Suddenly Emma lunged forward throwing her arms around him. Her forehead touched his as she looked from his eyes to his lips. Killian remembered the last time she was this close to him, held him like this. It was right before she sacrificed herself. He closed his eyes, relishing in her closeness and then their lips connected. It was more than any kiss had ever been.

A flash of golden white light fanned out from them. Emma pressed herself as close to Killian as possible. He felt that she remembered and hugged her all the more tight.

All too soon they had to part to breathe.

"Hook" she whispered through a big smile.

"Aye."

A tear rolled down Emma's cheek and he whipped it away.

Inside David almost had to hold Snow from running out the door to their daughter. They deserved a moment together, alone.

Regina went to cover Henry's eyes but didn't need to as Henry had turned away. While this was the kiss he wanted to happen so badly, he didn't need to see it.

Emma and Killian shortly walked into the diner. Emma's arms were wrapped around his waist as his arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Emma!" Snow cried hugging her daughter close. David came up and held the two most important women in his life.

After many a happy yet tearful reunion, they were seated finishing some celebratory hot cocoa with cinnamon. Emma was very happy, yet confused to be alive and by what had happened. Belle explained everything that had happened. In almost disbelief Emma wanted to reach into herself and take a look at her heart, but her internal lie detector was not going off and she also just felt it to be true.

One by one everyone left leaving only Snow, David, Emma, and Killian.

"David, I suppose we should tell them."

"Now's as good a time as any."

"Tell us what?" Emma asked alarmed.

Killian kissed her temple. "The side effects of our shared heart love."

They told them about sensing strong emotions of the other, the strong connection and electricity when they touched, the way they could have a silent conversation without words yet completely understood.

"Belle is recording everything. It's new but it's powerful and good." Snow smiled at David. "She'll want to talk to the two of you about it as well. I'm sure yours will be somewhat different given the different circumstances and all."

David took a deep and heavy breath. Emma braced herself. She knew whatever was coming was the catch.

"There is a cost. We each only have half a heart. When one half dies, the other does as well. Our lives and deaths are connected."

"While I wouldn't want to live without David, I would want him to live on if I were to die first." Snow said sadly.

"It's a cost we are willing to pay though."

They all agreed it was a small price for everything they were gaining.

"So that's everything?" Emma asked her parents.

Snow and David smiled at each other. Snow blushed.

David avoided their faces as he said, "we'll let you figure the last bit out on your own."

* * *

Emma and Killian stopped as they reached the stairs to the porch of their house and stared up at it. It was the first time they would enter this house together with their future before them. The future this house represented. This was a big moment.

The smiled at each other then Killian leaned in and gave Emma a soft kiss.

They went inside, both exhausted from the day and headed straight up to their bedroom.

Emma looked out the expansive window at the almost full moon over the sea when she felt a nervous energy well up inside her and felt Killian stand behind her.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"Emma, I love you more than I ever thought was possible. I cannot begin to understand how I deserve you. But when it's love, you just know, everything. We have had everything try to tear us apart, yet here we are. Together. Our futures before us, forever entwined."

Emma reached up and ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Emma, this was my mother's" he said showing her the ring. "She said I would know who to give this to one day. I was 5. Centuries later, I've found its owner. It's yours. Emma, make me the happiest man to ever sail the seven seas or travel the realms. Consent to marry me."

Emma smiled and kissed Killian deeply pulling him onto the bed with her as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Assuming that's a yes are we?" Emma said cocking her head to the side.

* * *

The next day they shared the news of their engagement.

While Regina was very happy for them she rolled her eyes half smiling. "Kind of just a mere formality at this point isn't it?"

"If our daughter wants a wedding then she is going to get one fit for the princess she is."

"We um…figured out that heart sharing thing you didn't tell us about." Emma coughed.

Snow smile while David took a deep breath and stared Killian straight in the eye with only the look a father could have. "Great. Don't need to know any more than that."

Snow immediately started to plan the wedding. Emma and Killian smiled. They just wanted a simple affair but Emma was her only daughter so she was allowed to think big.

Eventually the conversation steered towards more recent events.

"I would really like to help Lilly find her father" Emma said sympathetically looking at Killian. She knew what it was like to not know your parents. Besides, the extra darkness in her was supposed to be in Emma. She felt like she owed her just a little.

* * *

They went to deliver the news to Lilly who was still locked in her cell. Snow, David, Emma, Killian, Regina, Robin, and Henry were all present and ready to help another find her happy ending.

Gold eventually spoke up. "I now you all don't think very highly of me, but Lilly, I foresaw the heroes winning. I know the importance of a father. The clue you need is in the back of my shop."

Lilly looked at Gold with a silent thank you.

"Well we've got a happy ending to deliver." Emma stated as they released Lilly from her cell with the understanding that Lilly would turn to the light in exchange for their help.

Belle lagged behind as everyone left. She still couldn't trust Rumple even though she knew his powers were gone, but she was grateful. "Thank you Rumple. For helping Lilly when you have nothing to gain in return."

Belle left the station.

Rumple looked around and pulled a small key from beneath his measly mattress. He was no longer tethered to the dagger and Belle's commands. While he could no longer be the Dark One, he would find another way to find a way to regain his powers. The heroes' distraction in helping Lilly find her father was just what he needed.

* * *

 ** _So that's the last chapter. Let me know if you'd like to hear what happens next and I'll write a new story that continues with this one. This was meant to be a CS story though and Emma always hopes to see the best in everyone. I hope you enjoyed this story._**


End file.
